Megaman Battle Network: Trinary Legacy
by The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness
Summary: Saito was just another one of those awkward teens on the net, but when his best friend, Lan Hikari, invites him to accompany him on the net via "Pulse-In Transmission", an "accident" occurs that changes his life forever. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of the characters publicized in this FanFiction article, but I DO own the personalities of said characters as well as some of the concepts involved here. I also own most of the plot line and the most part of the events that are enacted by the characters. The characters are owned exclusively by Capcom and I will not take kindly to anyone who says otherwise or steals the ideas that actually belong to me.

* * *

><p>"The year is 2053, and humanity's extensive technological advances have allowed for new heights to be reached. In the modern world, advances in Pulse In Transmission Technologies have allowed people to access the Net through Pulse In as well as through the external use of Netnavis. Pulse In, if you do not already know, is a process where the human consciousness is temporarily separated from the body in order to allow the corresponding person to roam freely through the internet as an independent program. This recently added feature of the internet allows an entirely different dimension of reality to be realized. Using specified terminals that are shaped as chairs, people nowadays are able to enjoy this resource to their hearts content..."<p>

The boy saying this continued for about ten minutes, which is when his teacher lost patience and forced him to discontinue his speech for Net Phenomena class. The name of this boy was Saito Ichiro, a fifth grade school-kid known to have quite a knack for computers, but nothing else. He had brown hair, a blue T-Shirt, a pair of denim shorts and a blue Bandana with a strange insignia on it. The insignia looked like a red circle with a black triangle on the two opposite sides, which were joined by a black line going through the middle. The resulting image was then surrounded by a golden rim.

"Saito..." asked his teacher, Miss Mari, hesitantly, "I'm sorry but if I don't stop you now, there will simply be no time for the other students to present their speeches."

"It's okay..." Saito said, not even being the least concerned with this, "I think I've proven my point by now."

Saito then proceeded to his desk while a boy wearing an unusual outfit came up to the platform. The next boy had brown hair and an outfit consisting of the color scheme of the colors orange, black, and white. He wore a black pair of workout pants with yellow stripes on the sides, a white long-sleeved shirt with black patches at the elbow area, orange and black shoes, and a bright orange vest to top it off.

"The next speech," Miss Mari said with a sarcstic enthusiasm, "will be presented by Lan Hikari on the topic of the capablities of the modern Net!"

Lan, despite being called out by Miss Mari to start his speech immediately fell silent, as did the rest of the class, and continued to stand motionless with a "Holy sh**!" expression on his face.

"So..." started Miss Mari, already fuming with rage, "let me guess... You don't even have a speech prepared because for the past few class periods, you were goofing off instead of doing the research for your project."

"Ah!" Lan said abruptly before he finally gave in, "yes..."

"Why do I even bother?" Miss Mari said, questioning her sanity.

Proceeding this, the entire room remained silent until the bell representing the end of school rung.

"Those of you who haven't presented thier speeches yet..." sighed Miss Mari, "Will present them tomorrow."

"And Lan," said Miss Mari in a bothersome tone, "I expect you to, at least, start your speech tonight."

"You are excused." said Miss Mari airily towards the class.

At this, the class rose and proceeded to continue with their own lives and flooded into the schoolyard where they would coagulate into their cliques and eventually leave the school entirely. This was, of course, a different story for Saito, who was already walking home with his "best friend", Lan Hikari. It turns out that they are both equally unusual, so they tended to hang out more often than not at school.

"Lan," Saito said with a slight hint of urgency, "why didn't you do your project?"

"Well," started Lan with in an explanatory manner, "it slipped my mind mostly because I had given it absolutely no attention over the past week and also because that even the thought of doing it was BORING."

As they went their separate ways going home, Saito made a last comment pertaining to Lan's project.

"Remember," Saito called out, "if you have to repeat the fifth grade, it won't be my fault."

After making his point, Saito continued home where he finished the remainder of his homework and immediately Pulsed In. Most people who access the Net through Pulse In create an Avatar that they appear as while they roam the Net. These Avatars usually look like the people themselves, but Saito's avatar looked more like a customized Netnavi. He had a navy blue suit with stripes of a lighter blue on the sides, a blue helmet decorated with yellow stripe coming up from the back that stoped to reveal a yellow square just below it, with blue gloves, boots, and a jet pack like object protruding from the back of his suit. He also had an insignia on his chest that was the same as the one on his bandana, and this insinia also appeared on his helmet where his ears should be. On the Net, Saito shed away his name and was further known as Megaman. Usually, Megaman would have an extensive list of errands to run, but today's list was especially vacant, so he decided to go to the Cyber Square to spectate the current netbattle tournaments. He walked over to the shortcut that he made on his desktop and walked onto it, and before he knew it, he was standing in ACDC Cyber Square. He started walking but immediately stopped when he saw that Lan Hikari's Pulse In Avatar was walking over to him.

"Hey!" shouted Lan from across the square, "Come over here!"

Megaman walked over to Lan's Avatar, who looked just like Lan himself and put a quizzical look on his face.

"What happened to your project?" Saito questioned with a slight hint of irritation.

"I actually finished it already!" said Lan, almost ecstatic, "Turns out that making it was easier than I thought. Want to see it!"

"Sure..." said Megaman with an intense sarcasm.

It was then that Lan lead Megaman into his homepage where they went into his computer. Lan then searched in his files on a floating screen and took one out which he opened to reveal his speech. Lan took the speech and began to read it to Megaman with a tone that would normally be expected from an aclaimed professor, which continued for about seven minutes. Despite Lan's reputation as an idiot, his speech was almost, but not quite, as good as Saito's speech.

"Wow," Saito said in astonishment, "that was, actually, very good Lan."

"Thanks." said lan with a slight blush.

"So what brought you to the internet today?" Megaman asked Lan, with a friendly tone.

"Well..." Lan started, deep in his own thoughts, "I wanted to buy a Navi for my PET (PErsonal Terminal) but I don't have the money to buy one ao the resources to customize it once I get it. So I was going to go virus busting so that I could raise some money."

"How much do you have so far?" Megaman asked.

"0 Zennies" said Lan with an embarrased look on his face.

"And the model you're looking to buy is?"

"15,000 Zennies..." admitted Lan.

"Well it's okay..." said Megaman apoligetically, "I could just give you 10,000 Zennies to get started."

He gave Lan the money and continued to say "And I could help you bust some viruses."

"Thanks." Lan said gratefully.

"You're welcome." said Megaman , "Now let's get started. It would take you about four hours to raise all of the money you need so we will fight alongside each other to cut the time in half, making four hours time into a total of two."

They then went into the open internet, where they found a swarm of about seven Mettaur SP's. Which resemble black blobs wearing hardhats that are dark purple with a pitch black stripe along it's side. They attack by using their pickaxes to launch shockwave towards their enemies which with these types are so powerful that they spit the ground where they pass.

"Where did these viruses come from?" Lan said as he dodged a particularly powerful shockwave.

"The real question is," Megaman said as he launched a shockwave at one ,which deleted it instantly, "why are they so powerful?"

The fighting continued with Megaman using a Curse-Shield 3 that bit into another Mettaur SP, deleting it and Lan using a Z-Cannon Program Advance, deleting three of the remaining Mettaur SP's. Megaman then took the last move and deployed a Guardian Statue which one of the MettaurSP hit, causing it to shoot the last of the Mettaurs with bolts of lightning from the sky, deleting the last of them. The leftover data from the deleted viruses then gathered to form a data signature that formed into 4,000 Zennies.

Lan picked up the money and looked up with a interesting face.

"SOOOO CLOSE!" Lan said with a huge smile

"Here," Megaman said as he handed Lan yet another 1,000 Zennies, "I picked up while we were walking."

"YESSSSSSSS!" shouted Lan with an even more interesting expression on his face, "I can finally get a NetNavi!"

"Let's go to get your Navi this weekend." Megaman said, beaming with joy, "We'll both go to Higsby's. Meet me in front of the store at 2:00 pm on Saturday!"

"Sure!" said Lan with a look of grattitude, "I'll see ya later!"

"See Ya!" Megaman said.

Lan pulsed out, while Megaman continued to walk through the Net.

Meanwhile... at the ACDC Electrical Plant, an unusual virus lurked into the current control panel. The Virus looked like a black blob that was leaking purple drops of data as it floated from place to place. The virus was noticed by the current regulator program, which proceeded to delete the virus. However, all of the attacks that hit the mysterious virus had no effect and when the dust lifted The control program was gone. The virus then attached itself to the system and overloaded the system.

Back at Saito's house, Saito was still Pulsed in and his body was still in the chair. Without warning a power surge rattled all of the electronics in the house until everything turned off by itself. Except for the Pulse in chair. One of the Circuit breakers in the chair was malfunctioning, allowing the current to rise out of control. This was easily noticed by Megaman as he walked through the currently empty ACDC Square.

"Well..." said Megaman as he prepared to pulse out, "It's getting late."

As he tried to pulse out, however, he found that he could not and an error message apeared. At that exact moment, the motherboard of his computer fried. Destroying the computer and causing the transmission program in the computer to self delete itself. Proceeding this, a huge, countless number of error messages engulfed Megaman. At first, this had no effect, besides the light show, but eventually a pain started to resonate in his head. The pain kept growing and growing, until Megaman lost consciousness among the billions of error messages.

**End of Chapter One...**

* * *

><p>So... How did you like the first chapter? I'm actually surprised that It turned out this way. I have been waiting for a while to show this FanFiction to the world and my dream has finally been realized. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p>

So what do you think? Drop a review on this chapter and tell me how you feel. I don't care if I get criticism. Flame away! That's what I am expecting anyway.

**A Sneak Peak On the Next Chapter of Megaman and the Hidden Hero**: After the dust has settled, and the error messages lifted, Saito finds out that he is still logged in as Megaman, but is in some strange area where he finds himself lost. Will He be able to come back from the dead? What about his life before the accident? What will result from the product of a stroll gone awry? Find out next time, on Megaman and the Hidden Hero!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of the characters publicized in this FanFiction article, but I DO own the personalities of said characters as well as some of the concepts involved here. I also own most of the plot line and the most part of the events that are enacted by the characters. The characters are owned exclusively by Capcom and I will not take kindly to anyone who says otherwise or steals the ideas that actually belong to me.

* * *

><p>Saito woke up with a gasp and a confused look on his face. He looked around, but then looked at himself only to find out that he was still logged in as Megaman. He surveyed his surroundings, but to no avail, he was in a cyberspace that was unfamiliar to him. Megaman consulted his map, but saw something that shook him to the very core.<p>

"Undernet Area 105" breathed Megaman, trying to grab a hold of the situation.

As you could probably guess, Megaman was fuming with rage by the time he got to a link nearby, in Undernet Area 58. He stepped in and found himself in ACDC Square, on an island that was about fifty meters away from the main Square. Megaman searched through his battlechips, but when he tried to use an Airshoes, another error message popped up. This only angered the already raging Megaman even more, and caused him to pace around the small island until he noticed a small indentation in the island's, supposedly flat surface. The Indentation was on the edge of the island closest to theCyber Square, which gave Megaman a pretty good idea on what he needed to do. He walked over the indentation and walked straight off the edge of the island, revealing the existence of an invisible path. As soon as Megaman set foot on the path it appeared and allowed him to walk straight to ACDC Square. The path wound all away around the island, sloping down before going under the Square, and coming up like a staircase through a blank patch in the middle of the Square. Megaman had actually noticed this blank patch before, but had decided not to question it in his rush. He took careful note of the pathway as he continued walking to his homepage.

"5:47:24 AM" Megaman said with a sigh, "I can't believe that I stayed up all night..."

"Again..." he said with a smirk.

By the time he arrived in the ACDC Area where his homepage was, it was already 6:34:18 AM. Megaman walked into his homepage and apparently came to a thought.

"Wait..." thought Megaman, getting slightly annoyed, "I should have just pulsed out."

Ignoring this, Megaman entered the link to his computer, but when he came out, he was still in the same place.

"Hey!" Megaman growled with fury, obviously boiling over from the sudden turn of events, "What gives!"

Just then, an error message appeared saying "Address 012.578.093 is invalid" appeared in front of him. He thought of pulsing out, but remembering last night, decided that it wasn't such a good idea. Megaman just decided to tend to his Message boards, but he saw that the current day was Friday June 4, 2053, three days after he had remembered disappearing in the sea of error messages. This bothered Megaman a lot, who started to freak out a little from the realization. He accessed his E-mail account and sent an E-Mail to his mother, his father, and Lan Hikari telling them of his predicament and asking them to meet him at ACDC Square. At that Megaman started to walk to a place where he would have to wait for a sign that he was still here, among the living.

* * *

><p>I apologize for making this chapter so short, but I feel that it would be just a little too much plot to reveal if I went on after what I already have shown.<p>

So what do you think? Drop a review on this chapter and tell me how you feel. I don't care if I get criticism. Flame away! That's what I am expecting anyway.

**A Sneak Peak On the Next Chapter of Megaman and the Hidden Hero**: Megaman continues to wait for someone to help him, but what happens when he finds out that any attempt at getting out is nearly impossible? Will anyone show up to aid Saito? How will this turn out? Find out next time... on Megaman and the Hidden Hero!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters publicized in this FanFiction article, but I DO own some of the concepts involved here. I also own most of the plot line and the most part of the events that are enacted by these characters. These characters are owned exclusively by Capcom and I will not take kindly to anyone who says otherwise or steals the ideas that actually belong to me.

* * *

><p>A doctor stared fixedly onto a young boy sitting on a small gurney, holding a small clipboard as he wrote details of his encounter.<p>

The boy had soft, yet entirely messy, brown hair and pale skin, wearing one of those odd articles that the nurses had given him when he entered the building. The doctor, once again, looked over his list, pondering on the boy's condition, wondering how it was that he had died so suddenly.

"Saito Ichiro…" the doctor murmured under his breath, turning up the curtain as he left the room, "What an interesting case…"

Somewhere else, in the lobby of the Dentech City Hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Ichiro were waiting nervously, along with a young boy named Lan Hikari.

"What about that E-Mail?" Lan asked, still looking at his PET, "Didn't you get one too?"

"Yes…" Mrs. Ichiro replied, "But it can't be legitimate… Saito… He's…"

The room fell silent… Of course Lan knew that Saito was dead, but what was with that E-mail? If someone was using his E-mail, perhaps they were linked to his death!

Realizing this, Lan jumped up, "Mr. and Mrs. Ichiro, may I see Saito's PC?"

"No…" Mr. Ichiro replied as he comforted his wife, "But you can have the passcode into his Homepage… Their connected via the Net, so…"

"I get the picture…" Lan said as he ran out the door, using his roller skates to propel himself further.

* * *

><p>Megaman sat in ACDC Square, trying to avoid all of the traffic as he saw someone that seemed familiar. It was Lan, his avatar was running across the Square and he ducked behind a statue suspiciously. Seeing this, he decided to walk up to him.<p>

"Uhh… Lan?" Megaman asked with a flummoxed expression, "What are you doing?"

Lan looked behind him, his eyes widening as he said, "It's you…"

"Yeah?" Megman asked, perplexed by his behavior, "What about it?"

"It can't be!" Lan said in a completely expected outburst.

"What?" Megaman said, only becoming more confused by what Lan was saying, "Why?"

"Because…" Lan said climactically, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're dead…"

"No I'm not!" Megaman protested desperately, "I'm right here!"

"Who are you!" Lan said as he brought out a cannon and pointed it at his face.

"I'm Saito!" Megaman replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lan Hikari!" Lan said, "You're not really Saito… Are you?"

"Of course I am!" Megaman said, offended by his comment, "And what's all this talk about me being dead! I hope you aren't spreading rumors about me!"

"It's not talk!" Lan said, getting just as worked up, "You really are dead!"

"No I'm not!" Megaman said as he suddenly lost all hope in himself, "How can I be dead if I'm standing _**right here**_?"

"Don't blame me!" Lan said, "You died on Tuesday! Your parents found you dead in your pulse in chair! They've been trying to figure what caused your death for days now. But it's for sure now… You **are** dead…"

"No!" Megaman said covering his head with his hands as he sat down on the floor, "It can't be! I'm not dead! I'm just… I'm in… What the…? AWWW DANG IT! I'M DEAD!"

He stayed on the floor, crying his eyes out for an entire hour, while Lan patted him on the back in a futile attempt to comfort him. It was as if he was suddenly falling through the darkness and there was nothing awaiting him but a painful splat on the pavement below.

"Are my parents at least coming for me?" Megaman asked as he raised his head.

"No…" Lan said, rather sad by the turnout, "They think you're dead and they won't even stand to hear of you anymore…"

This revelation only broke Saito's heart, causing him to cry harder before for yet another hour. Lan eventually got tired of the weird stares he got from the passersby and dragged him over to his computer, where Megaman was still crying. Using this time, he pulsed out and analyzed his data, revealing that Megaman was no longer an Avatar Program, but instead he had become a Net Navigator Program.

"It looks like you're a Netnavi now…" Lan said as he plugged his PET into his computer.

"It could be worse…" Megaman said as he finally got up, "I could really be dead…"

"I'm going…" Lan said as a portal labeled: PET Access appeared next to him, "But I don't want to leave you alone like this. So I need you to get in my PET…"

Megaman transferred into the PET without hesitation, at which Lan unplugged the PET and walked out of his house, going down to the Metroline station. He bought a Ticket to the Beach area and sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the train.

"So…" Lan said uncomfortably, "What happened to you?"

Megaman sniffled, only able to stutter, "I-I-I-I-…"

"Save your breath…" Lan mumbled, tinkering with his PET before finally saying, "You're a Netnavi now right? So I can probably access your memories…"

He continued working, tinkering here and there until he found his memory archives and searched to the date June 01 2053, but found nothing, so he searched May 31 2053 and found a video file and opened it. He looked over everything on that particular day; his speech, their walk home together, their virus busting trip and saw what he needed and discontinued it.

"That's it!" Lan said as he closed the file, "You were online during that worldwide power surge!"

"What power surge?" Megaman asked, looking up from his squalor.

"While you were still online, a mysterious error took place on every power grid on the planet, causing a simultaneous power surge that deleted almost every program on the Net! Your memory stops when the surge took place and begins again today! This means that your programming has been altered by the power surge, converting you into a Netnavi."

"That still doesn't change the fact that my life was completely screwed over…" Megaman commented, another tear flowing down his cheek, "Now I'm some sort of freak…"

"But you're still my friend…" Lan said, smiling toward the program as he closed the windows, "And that will never change…"

"Thanks…" Megaman said, a small, yet oddly serene, smile crawling over his face, "So: where are we going?"

"You know my father right?" Lan started, rising as the Metro stopped in the station.

"Yeah…" Megaman mumbled with a skeptical tone. Lan's father was the famous researcher, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari, the alleged inventor of the Netnavi system and PET's. He's a genius and the best computer guy out there. No doubt about it. "What about him?"

"I'm gonna let him take a look at you." Lan said almost too calmly as he took his seat on the train, "He'll be the best person to ask in this situation…"

"True…" Megaman said as he noticed a jack-in port next to Lan's leg, "Hey, Lan: Can you jack me in? I think I need some 'air'."

"Sure." He complied as he plugged the PET into the wall, "I'll tell you when we get there okay?"

"Yeah." The Netnavi said as he hopped out of the PET and into the Metroline's Cyber-Core.

The Cyber-Core was well customized, the layout like an old fashion train with many Netnavis just chit-chatting in the seats. Seeing as this was the best it could get, Megaman decided to join two Netnavis in a conversation. One was a male Navi, who had Schick wings and an interesting accent; the other a girl Navi clad in pink with a Navi mark that resembled a heart.

"Hello!" Megaman chimed as happily as he could as he walked up to the two, "May I join your conversation?"

"Of course!" the female Navi replied as she extended a seat to him, "I'm Roll, and this is Glide!"

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said with his Englishy accent, "And might I point out, your etiquette is impeccable."

"Gee…" Megaman said as his face reddened a little, "Thanks."

"Hey, Sai— I mean Megaman!" Lan said as a window appeared just above the table, "What's up?"

"Lan?" Roll said as her face lit up, "Is that you?"

"Yeah…?" he mumbled as he looked at the pink Netnavi with 'who the heck is this person?' written all over his face, "Who're you?"

"I'm Maylu's Netnavi, Roll!" she cheered as she pulled up a window similar to Lan's, only with a girl on the other end, "We go to the same school!"

"Ah…" Lan pondered as he looked Maylu straight in the monitor, "I remember…"

"If I may say so," Glyde came in, "My operator is Ms. Yai."

"The transfer student?" Megaman asked as a window containing another young girl came up.

"The one and only!" Yai said as she winked to the Netnavi, "Maylu and I were on our way to the mall on Beach Street! What brings you here?"

"We were just on our way to see my dad…" Lan said as he looked around nervously, "So we're going to Beach Street as well…"

"Hey!" Roll said as she looked to Glyde and then to Megaman, "Our operators should sit together!"

"Great point, Roll!" Mayl giggled as she pulled up a map for Lan, "Go here to meet us, Lan! We'll be waiting for you!"

"And you know it's never good to keep a lady waiting!" Yai added.

"Uhhhh… Okay…" the boy said as he unplugged his PET and followed the map with a suspicious look on his face, "Megaman, I'm going to disconnect from the port now, so we won't be able to communicate until I get to the next one, okay?"

"Okay." The blue Netnavi said as he turned to his new friends.

"This place is amazing, isn't it?" Roll asked as she looked at all the authentic details of the Cyber-Core, "It's almost like riding an old train in the real world!"

"Yeah…" Yai added as she grinned to the pink Navi, "Except there's no turbulence like the real ones…"

At that, Lan found his way, and logged in again as he took a seat next to an excited Mayl as he said rather obliviously, "Do you know when the train will be arriving on Beach Street?"

"Probably in about ten minutes…"

"Looks like we got some time to kill…" Lan sighed as he pulled out a small bag from his pocket.

"What's that?" Yai asked, her intuition telling her that there was something interesting in the small vinyl sack.

"I recently found this bag of old battlechips in my attic…" Lan said, pulling out a small blue cartridge covered with scratches and blemishes, "And I just wanted to see what they are… I think they're my grandpa's…"

At that, he stuck the first in, and a message popped up:

_STANDARD CLASS M-Cannon_

At that, he continued inserting the chips one by one to find what they were…

_STANDARD CLASS Sword_

_STANDARD CLASS Widesword_

_STANDARD CLASS Longsword_

_STANDARD CLASS Power+30_

_STANDARD CLASS Invis 3_

_STANDARD CLASS ReflectorSP_

He took out the last two, they were in much better condition, and were also a darker blue than the others.

_GIGA CLASS LifeAuraSP_

"Jumping jellybeans of Netopia!" Yai gasped"That was a SUPER RARE ONE!"

"Really?" Lan said, surprised that such a rare chip was in his little pouch; maybe Gramps was an avid netbattler?

"YEAH!" Megaman said as he looked at the data, astounded by the power of such a small chip, "It protects your Netnavi from ALL damage! There are apparently only two in the world! And last I heard, this chip would sell for one trillion Zenny!"

Lan, quite excited inserted the next one.

_BLANK CHIP_

"Too bad" Yai said, "I was really looking forward to another, but this is amazing!"

"Don't count it out just yet…" Megaman said, analyzing the data that came into his interface through the PET, "There's some data in it… It just isn't completed yet…"

"Odd…" Maylu added, tilting her head to one side with skepticism, "Why would your grandfather leave you an incomplete chip?"

"Beats me…" Lan said, moving the G-class chip into his interface folder for easy access. The PET's interface program, which manages a total of 30 chips for use in battle, eliminates the old "stick a hand in your pocket and hope you get lucky" routine by giving access your chips by selecting them ON the PET. This also could be fixed by just laying your chips out on a table, but when your in a "delete or be deleted" situation, who has time for that?

Megaman, being the curious little Netnavi he was, looked into Lan's folder with some skepticism… The list appearing quite bleak. Well, it had strong chips in it, but there wasn't anything that could deal more than 200% damage. If he had even half of Saito's old chips, he could deal 900% in less than a second…

Too bad they were all fried to a crisp during the incident…

Looking at this, Megaman checked his own statuses:

_Data Volume (HP): 100%_ Otherwise known as Hit points, DV is how much data a Netnavi contains that can be deleted until damage reaches critical parts of a Navi's program, which causes the collapse of it's coding or "deletion". Such pieces of "Critical Data" (CD) are the movement, thought, speech, or the universal "Soul" (SP) Programs that power Netnavis; it is considered to be a Netnavi's "Soul", hence the name. The standard Data Volume is 100%, meaning that the amount of damageable data is equal to that of his critical data.

_Weapon: Defaultbustr (Vbase) _This is the weapon that is automatically encoded into a Netnavi's Standard Busting Protocol (SBP). SBP includes the data that allows the loading of Default weapons and chips into a Navi. SBP is also the data that binds to a Navi's Data Volume to produce weapons when a chip is uploaded. Therefore, if a Navi's DV is fully depleted, they cannot use chips. The "Defaultbustr" is what is known as a "Buster" which is essentially a pistol that fires pellets of binary plasma (Made of randomized binary code), which are fired to disrupt the program of an enemy to destroy a part of its DV. If fired correctly, it can pierce through the enemy's DV and disrupt its Critical Data and cause instantaneous deletion. However, such requires accurate aim and thoroughly calculated power, and such a shot is very unlikely at an average rate of 0.02% on non-moving targets. The term "V" given after a weapon's name stands for "Version", and is usually followed by a Version Number that is increased as experience with the weapon increases and the programming of said Netnavi evolves with that of its user. "Vbase" is short for "Base Version" meaning that the weapon is standard and therefore at its weakest stages. There are a total of 12 levels that a weapon can advance through, from "Vbase" to "SP", where the weapon binds to the "Soul Program" of a Netnavi, and reaches its maximum level of capability and development.

_Maximum Chip Volume (MC): S30__M5G1_ Battle chips also have DV, which binds that of a Netnavi for use in battle. However, if the DV of a Netnavi is overloaded by that of a loaded chip, the added stress on a Navi's program can cause the Netnavi's Critical Data to collapse, resulting in an instantaneous deletion. Therefore, to prevent such occurrences, an automatic restriction of the chips usable in a Netnavi is dictated by the PET's OS. The overriding of this program is against the law, unless one presents an official Netbattler's license to nullify "Program Code E-27.626_α". Punishment of said law is dictated at the discretion of the Cyber City Law Department in the Green District. The MC of a Navi will increase directly with the DV of said Netnavi.

_It looks like my body is that of a standard Netnavi…_ Megaman thought, which is disappointing on the part that he wouldn't survive a second if a REAL opponent showed up.

"Is Megaman new?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah…" Lan replied, quite flustered, "How'd you know?"

"It's easy!" Yai said, coming between the two as she pointed out the dead giveaways, "Neither of us remembers you even owning a Netnavi!"

"It's true!" Lan gave in, giggling very slightly as he wiped some dust from the PET's screen, "I just got him today."

"I see…" Mayl said in a way that would've been ominous in spite of her higher pitched voice, "You should try netbattling Dex when you get used to him, after all, he is the 'undefeated' champion of ACDC."

"Sounds like a plan!" Megaman said through the PET; he could go for a fight right about now.

At that, the train stopped at Beach street, and the bustling passengers stormed through the station, carrying the three from the Metroline out onto Main street. The to parties parted ways, Maylu promising to help Lan train to beat Dex sometime, and Lan was soon making his way into the Denn City Hall. The way to the Scilabs was just a brisk walk, and soon enough they arrived into a well-lit room that smelled of latex and isopropyl alcohol.

"Hey, kiddo." Mr. Hikari chimed, tip-tapping on his computer as he turned in his swivel-chair to greet his son, "How's it going?"

"Good." Lan said, teetering on his feet in an innocent manner, "I got my Netnavi today!"

"I told you I'd make one for you from scratch when I got the time…" he said in a rather pouty manner, "I was actually working on it right now…"

"Sorry…" Lan said, blushing from embarrassment as he smiled awkwardly to his father, "But could you run a diagnostic on his programming? I want to make sure he's a good model."

"Sure, just plug the little guy in, son." Mr. Hikari replied as he turned back to the computer.

He did so, Megaman entering the Cyber Core of the PC almost immediately. It had a cool, calm, and classy feel to it, almost like the room that the Hikari's were standing in, "What do you think, Dad?"

The doctor smiled, looking straight at a holographic image of Megaman on the table as he said:

"Hello, Saito."

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Hiatus on this story, I was focusing on some of my other ones. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


End file.
